Thursday Night Phone Calls
by Gwenster
Summary: A simple phone call between Rory and Jess


**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, don't you think this would have actually happened? Please don't sue.

**Rating: **PG, I'm lame

**Summary:** Takes place after _Oh, That's Rub_. Just a simple little talk between Rory and Jess. 

**Feedback:** Of course! Just be nice if you hate it.

**Author's Note:** Just a quick little fic written to get me back into the fic mood. Plus, I just loved _Gilmore Girls_ this week. Hope you enjoy…

Thursday Night Phone Calls

            It was 7:29.

            All her homework had been finished, she'd eaten an hour ago, and it was too early to be tired. It was the point of the night when there was nothing terribly interesting on the television. It was no surprise to find her up in her room, a book laying face up on the bed with her nose buried in it.

            And like always, when the digital clock numbers switched to 7:30, the phone rang.

            "I've got it!" she called, before her mother would make a grab for it.

            "Okay!" her mother called back, and turned her attention back to what ever it was that she was doing.

            She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

            "Well, hello Miss Gilmore," the same old voice said into the phone.

            "Hi Jess," Rory said, rolling her eyes. "What's up?"

            "Nothing really. I'm standing out in the diner, watching the ceiling fall down in front of me. If I was a poet, this would very much be inspiration."

            Rory laughed. "Aren't you afraid something will hit you in the head."

            "No. Besides, if it did, Uncle Luke would kill who ever caused it to drop."

            "I can't imagine Luke killing anyone," Rory said. "Except, maybe Taylor," she added after a few seconds.

            There was a soft laugh on the other end. "So, what are you up to?"

            "Reading," Rory replied calmly.

            "Reading what?" Jess asked, clearly interested.

            "Well, after your strange conversation, I decided that _On the Road_ would be an appropriate choice this week."

            "Oh, that's a good one," Jess nodded. "I think you'll like it."

            "I kind of do," Rory nodded. "It's sort of weird."

            "That's the classic style of it though," Jess said. "That's what makes it great."

            Rory couldn't help but let out a giggle. "What are you reading now?"

            "Well, for some reason, I wanted to read _Catch-22_, so I went and picked that up."

            Rory smiled. "I think you'll like it."

            "I do. But it's sort of weird."

            She rolled her eyes, and let out a soft sigh.

            On the other end, Jess grinned. "So, you and the tall guy-"

            "Dean."

            "Yeah him, are you guys in a fight?"

            "No, he's okay. He believes me, I guess," Rory said.

            "Well, you sound very reassured."

            "I am!" Rory protested, feeling her cheeks turn red. 

            "Okay, okay," Jess nodded. "He's really tall."

            "I had kind of noticed."

            "I know, it just bugs me," Jess shrugged. "He's really tall."

            "Well, it's not as if you're really short."

            Jess grinned. "So, do you like your men tall?"

            Rory blushed on the other end again. "I don't know…I don't really think about their height all that much. I usually like them for other reasons."

            "How noble," Jess nodded. 

            "Do you like your girlfriends to be tall?" Rory blurted, surprised at the question.

            Jess frowned. "Why?"

            "Never mind," Rory shrugged, starting to wonder why she had even asked the question. 

            "Oh hey, um, I'm glad you and tall boy-"

            "Dean."

            "Aren't in a fight," Jess said. 

            "Oh, thanks," Rory said, surprised to hear those words coming out of his mouth. 

            "You're being really quiet now," Jess said, hoping he hadn't said anything stupid.

            "I was just, I was just really shocked that you said that to me."

            "Oh well, you're no fun when you're in a fight. I like you when your happy."

            "You like me-"

            "Jess!"

            "Uh-oh, Luke doesn't sound happy," she mumbled, commenting on hearing Luke's voice in the background.

            "Oh, well he shouldn't," Jess replied, grinning at Luke while he continued talking. "I'm supposed to be working."

            Rory laughed. "I suppose you should go do that then."

            "Yeah, probably. Luke might get mad."

            "Same time next week?" Rory asked, suddenly surprised she wasn't ending her phone call with the usual bickering they went through.  

"Uh, yeah, of course," Jess said, shocked by the question. Usually she just snapped, "well bye!" and hung up.

            "Bye Jess," Rory said, softly.

            "Bye Rory," he said, his voice near a whisper, and then hung up.

            Rory put the phone down gently, surprised at herself. She was suddenly unsure of what was going on inside her head, for the first time in a long while, she didn't understand what she was feeling. Jess was, he was, he was different to her than most things she knew. At least she had one thing figured out…

            She was looking forward to next Thursday, and everyone after that.


End file.
